The present invention pertains to a beverage holder and, more particularly, to a beverage holder that can be coupled to variety of different chairs.
In certain situations, a person may find themselves seated in a chair with no convenient location to place a beverage. As a result, the person will need to set the drink on the ground or hold it in his or her hand or lap, which is considered undesirable. This problem arises most frequently in connection with outdoor chairs, such as patio chairs, lawn chairs and beach chairs. Since these chairs come in a variety of shapes and sizes, there is a need in the art for a beverage holder that can be coupled to a variety of different chairs. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a beverage holder including a leveling feature, the leveling feature ensuring that a beverage placed in the beverage holder is vertically aligned regardless of the particular chair to which the beverage holder is coupled.